sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Days
| runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $1,047,553 }} Extreme Days is a 2001 comedy-romance film about four boys on a roadtrip that they have been planning their whole lives. Their dreams are to participate in many extreme sports, but they are stopped short due to many circumstances. Plot "Road trip!" Four childhood friends, Will, Brian, Corey, and Matt, have been saying that since they were kids their dream is to surf, skate, and snowboard across California. After graduating from junior college, it is now their time and nothing can stop them — except money — so they decide to put their education to work. Through their jobs of life-guarding kiddie pools and working at Turkish restaurants they manage to save $847.53, more than enough to cross California in their Joyota, a reconstructed jeep with a rebuilt Toyota engine. Never having so much freedom in their lives, they decide to go to Mexico where they surf the fierce and unpredictable waves of Larosarita. Unexpectedly, Corey receives a phone call and is told of the death of his grandfather, "Grandpa G." His stepdad Frank tells him that his grandpa left him a bunch of money and his car, so Corey has to travel up to Yakima, Washington to get it. The friends, all being very close to Grandpa G., decide they will all go, counting on the fact that once they get there, they'll have more than enough money to get back. While "taking care of some unfinished business", the group runs into Matt's beautiful cousin Jessie, who needs a ride up to Seattle because her car has broken down. Brian is immediately infatuated with her. But, not wanting to make things easy for him, Jessie avoids Brian, making him all the more determined to get to her. Corey then makes a bet with Brian that by the end of the trip, he will not be able to get Jessie to do one thing he wants her to do. As the trip continues, through a series of paintball fights and late night phone calls, Jessie and Brian get closer and closer. Having been hurt in the past, Jessie has a hard time trusting Brian and his intentions toward her. She knew all along about the bet, but because of her convictions and some harsh words on Brian's part, she decides she has to leave, however much it would hurt. Cold, wet, and heartbroken, the boys cross the Washington border and arrive at the home of Grandma G, only to have yet another disappointment. Corey's stepdad turns out to be a nightmare, as the only inheritance Corey was left with was a junked-out car. With no way of getting home, the only option they have is to sell the car and hope they get enough money for the trip home. While looking through a paper and eating some of Grandpa G's snake meat, Matt comes across five tickets to Alaska for $500. With the help of Grandma G, they sell the car left by Grandpa G online for $1,500. Only one thing can make this a good ending: having Jessie back. Brian knows he messed up with Jessie and is truly sorry for what he's done. In a last attempt to get her back, Brian and the guys head to the University of Washington where she is giving a freshman orientation. Brian apologizes for what he did, telling Jessie that he's never known anyone like her — she woke him up. He asks her to come with them, but she tearfully says that she can't just get up and go. Matt gives her her plane ticket before the four friends leave. With hope, Brian waits at the airport for Jessie, but she does not come. As he sits in his seat, his phone starts ringing; it is Jessie, who is sitting in the back of the plane. Cast * Dante Basco- Corey Ng * Ryan Browning- Brian Davidson * A.J. Buckley- Will Davidson * Derek Hamilton- Matt McKeague * Cassidy Rae- Jessie Jacobs Reception Extreme Days was mostly panned by critics, receiving an aggregate score of 43 on Rotten Tomatoes, but only garnering a score of 17 at Metacritic ("extreme dislike or disgust") and ranking No. 97 on the all-time low scores (as of December 4, 2008). It fared better with Christian critics and audiences. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack features songs by alternative Christian artists. * "Extreme Days" - TobyMac * "We're Takin' Over" - Jamie Rowe * "Loss For Words" - Tait * "Downhill Games" - Klaus Badelt * "One Time" - Earthsuit * "Good Life" - Audio Adrenaline * "Song X" - East West * "King Planet" - Fold Zandura * "A.M."- PAX217 * "I Want To Know You" - Sonicflood * "Selah" - P.O.D. * "Superfan" - Fanmail * "God Is Love" - John Reuben (feat. TobyMac) * "Alex" - .rod laver * "Heartbeat" - Bleach * "Entertaining Angels" - Newsboys * "Jessie and Brian" - Klaus Badelt * "Come on to the Future" - Skillet References External links * * Metacritic * Hollywoodjesus Category:2001 films Category:Films about Evangelicalism Category:Films shot in Oregon Category:Films shot in Portland, Oregon Category:Films shot in Washington (state) Category:Films set in Seattle Category:Films set in Washington (state) Category:Films scored by Klaus Badelt